Luke Returns to Chicago: A JessieShake It Up fan fiction spinoff
by pashotshot1
Summary: Luke sees CeCe and his mom, but he doesn't see Flynn, so Jessie and CeCe work out to get Luke to Chicago to see Flynn.


Luke Returns to Chicago: A Jessie/Shake It Up fan fiction spinoff

CeCe and Officer Jones went off the plane and were en route to the penthouse where Jessie, Bertram and the Ross kids lived at.

"I can't believe we've moved to New York, and better yet without Flynn," CeCe said.

"I can trust Henry to take care of Flynn," Officer Jones said. "He seems to be a very hospitable person by what Flynn told me."

"I know," CeCe said. "I am just so glad that Flynn is off my hands."

"Well, he is in good hands," Officer Jones said.

"Yeah, not mine," CeCe said. "Now, enough about Flynn; let's enjoy New York City."

CeCe and Officer Jones went in the penthouse lobby where Tony eagerly greeted them.

"You must be Shake It Up dancer CeCe and you must be CeCe's mom," Tony said.

"Yes, we are," CeCe said. "So, where are we staying?"

"You two are staying there," Tony said. "A friend of mine lives right above you."

"Which ones," CeCe asked.

"Jessie and the Ross kids," Tony said.

"You mean Morgan and Christina Ross' kids," CeCe asked.

"Yep, they're the ones," Tony said.

CeCe and Officer Jones both went to their penthouse suite and got settled. While they were making themselves at home, they got a call. CeCe picked up.

"Who is this?" CeCe asked.

"It's Jessie from upstairs," Jessie said.

"Tony told me all about you," CeCe said.

"Want to come to the penthouse and have dinner with us?" Jessie asked.

"That would be great," CeCe said. "Hey, Mom, Jessie invited us to dinner."

"That sounds awesome," Officer Jones said. "That will definitely make us feel welcome."

CeCe and Officer Jones finished unpacking and then went to Jessie's penthouse.

"This place is nice," CeCe said.

"I know," Officer Jones said. "This is so much bigger than the living room back at the apartment."

"I know," CeCe said.

"Hey, there," Jessie said. "Bertram is fixing us dinner."

"Thanks, Jessie," Officer Jones said.

"Are they here?" Luke asked as he went down the stairs. "They're here! Wait a minute. Where's Flynn?"

"Flynn stayed in Chicago with his friend, Henry," CeCe said.

"He did?" Luke said.

"Yes, he did," CeCe said.

"Well, my day is shot," Luke said as he went into the kitchen.

"They were friends when Luke visited Chicago that one time," Jessie said.

"I know," CeCe said. "When he visited, Flynn always went to see him. Either that, or they were in Flynn's hot tub."

"So, I've heard," Jessie said.

The Ross kids, Jessie, Bertram, CeCe and Officer Jones sat on the kitchen table and had dinner together.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Jessie asked.

"I will be dancing on Shake It Up, New York," CeCe said. "Mom is a part of the NYPD now."

"Oh, so you'll be a highly decorative police officer, huh?" Jessie asked.

"I am sure I'll be more than just highly decorative," Officer Jones said.

"Luke, why aren't you eating?" Jessie asked.

Luke didn't respond, but sat there with a sad look.

"Did you really expect Flynn to come?" CeCe asked.

"I did," Luke said. "I'm sorry. I'm not hungry."

Luke got up and left the kitchen table.

"Was he that good of friends with Flynn?" Officer Jones asked.

"Apparently so," Jessie said. "I remember they used to talk to each other on the computer all the time. Then, with all of his dancing gigs, they lost touch. I think we should get those two back in touch."

"I think so, too," CeCe said. "I hope Flynn remembers Luke."

"I hope so, too," Jessie said. "At least for Luke's sake . . ."

Luke went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, sad. After dinner, Jessie went up to where Luke was.

"Hey, Luke, you okay?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine, Jessie," Luke said. "Just seeing CeCe and her mom made me realize how much I missed Flynn and lost touch with him."

"I know you miss Flynn," Jessie said.

"I do, Jessie," Luke said. "We were such good friends in Chicago. He let me crash on his hot tub and we played video games together. We were like the same person."

"I see why you like Flynn," Jessie said.

"Because we're like the same person," Luke said.

"Of course," Jessie said. "It's a rare treat to know someone like that."

"I know, Jessie," Luke said. "I just wish he came with CeCe and her mom."

"I know you do," Jessie said. "But, you had a chance to be friends with CeCe, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she tried to perk me up when I woke up tired that one time," Luke said.

"See, she's a good friend, too," Jessie said.

"And she thanked me for taking Flynn off her hands," Luke said.

"And she has an attitude of gratitude," Jessie said. "There you go. That's a good friend."

"Okay, I will give her a chance," Luke said.

"Good for you," Jessie said and then she left the bedroom. However, Luke stayed in the bedroom, still sad over missing Flynn. CeCe went into the bedroom a few minutes after Jessie had left.

"Luke, you okay?" CeCe asked.

"No, I miss Flynn," Luke said.

"I know you do," CeCe said and then she sat down with Luke. "To this day, I am still grateful that you occupied most of his time while you were in Chicago."

"I know," Luke said. "We became really good friends."

"I know you two did," CeCe said.

"I guess I just expected him to come with you two," Luke said.

"I know, but he's in good hands . . . not mine," CeCe said.

"Yeah, he did brag on Henry when I was there," Luke said.

"Yeah, he talks about him all the time," CeCe said. "He's like, 'Henry is the best friend in the world.' "

"Yeah, they are inseparable," Luke said. "I hope I get to see him again."

"You will see plenty of Flynn," CeCe said. "He just wants to spend time with his best friend."

"I understand that, CeCe," Luke said. "Everybody has to have at least one."

"True that," CeCe said. "I have a best friend in Rocky."

"Did she come with you?" Luke asked.

"She sure did," CeCe said. "She is staying at another hotel. Her mom is going to make and sell pie, her dad is making his own doctoral business and she is going to dance with me on Shake It Up, New York."

"Sounds like everybody's life is going to be productive," Luke said.

"Yours is, too, with all the dancing," CeCe said.

"I know, CeCe," Luke said. "I just hope I can see Flynn again."

"You will," CeCe said. "I will find a way to make that happen."

"I will eagerly wait for that solution," Luke said.

However, when CeCe left, Luke didn't feel any better. In fact, Luke got so sad, he began to cry. Jessie came in to check on Luke.

"Luke, are you okay?" Jessie asked.

"No, Jessie," Luke said. "I can't stop thinking about Flynn."

"Why can't you?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know," Luke said. "CeCe assured me that Flynn is in good hands, but that's not enough to ease my conscious."

"Luke, I didn't realize how much Flynn meant to you," Jessie said. "I know you and he became friends the last time you went to Chicago, but I thought you have moved on."

"I thought I did, too, but when CeCe and her mom came over and Flynn didn't, I felt sad," Luke said.

"I know, Luke," Jessie said. "Do you want me to see if your parents will let you take the private jet to Chicago?"

"That will be great," Luke said.

"I'll go ask them, but don't make a scene when they give you the red light," Jessie said.

"Okay, Jessie," Luke said.

Jessie left the bedroom and called from the hallway.

"Hey, Mrs. Ross," Jessie said on the phone. "Luke wants to know if he can take the jet to Chicago . . . Uh-huh . . . Okay . . . Okay . . . Alright . . . Awesome. Thank you so much. Have fun on the movie set. Bye."

Jessie hangs up and returns to Luke's bedroom.

"Luke," Jessie said. "I talked to your mom, and she said that the private jet is ready whenever you are."

"Okay, thanks, Jessie," Luke said. "I'll get to packing."

"You're welcome," Jessie said. "Now, get to packing. Your friend is waiting."

Jessie left and Luke got to packing. Luke packed his clothes, toiletries, and some of his belongings. Once he was done, he went to the living room where Jessie and Bertram were at.

"I am ready," Luke said.

"Okay, you have fun in Chicago," Jessie said.

"Luke," CeCe said as she walked in. "Are you getting ready to go?"

"I am leaving," Luke said.

"I told Flynn you were coming, and here's the address for Henry's place," CeCe said. "He is really excited that you are coming. Oh, and did you pack your swimming suit?"

"I sure did," Luke said. "Why do you ask?"

"Henry made Flynn a pool room so you can swim in it anytime," CeCe said.

"That sounds awesome," Luke said.

"Oh, and Flynn moved his hot tub to Henry's, and since Henry already made a hot tub for Flynn, they worked together to combine hot tubs," CeCe said. "Now, the back porch is just one big hot tub."

"That sounds really awesome," Luke said.

"Go on, Luke," CeCe said. "Flynn is eagerly waiting for you."

"Okay, CeCe," Luke said. "Thanks for your help, Jessie and CeCe."

"No problem," CeCe said.

"You're welcome, Luke," Jessie said. "Now, go to your friend."

Luke left the living room and went to the lobby. Luke left the apartment and went in a limo which took him to the airport. Luke got in the private jet, which took him to Chicago. Luke got out of Chicago and took a cab to Henry's place. Luke took his belongings outside and to the front door and knocked on the front door. Flynn answered it.

"Hey, Luke," Flynn said. "Come on in. Henry's napping in his bedroom."

"Okay," Luke said and came in. Flynn helped Luke get settled and then they both sat on the couch.

"So, Luke, how are things in New York City?" Flynn asked.

"They have been wonderful," Luke said. "I've been dancing pretty much every day now."

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "I'm sorry we lost touch. I've had to keep up with school and hanging out with Henry. We live together now."

"So, I've heard," Luke said. "Wow, I am a little tired."

"Lay down on the couch then," Flynn said.

Luke lied down on the couch and placed his feet on Flynn's lap.

"I hear Henry made you a pool room," Luke said.

"We did, and just yesterday, we finished a project that made the back porch just one big hot tub," Flynn said. "It's pretty cool."

"I know," Luke said. "CeCe was telling me about it."

Flynn unstrapped one of Luke's shoes and pulled it off Luke's left foot.

"Thanks," Luke said. "I haven't had a shoe off in days."

"Really," Flynn said.

"Yeah," Luke said. "Sometimes, I get home late from so much dancing, so I would get in the penthouse and jump right in the bed."

Flynn unstrapped and took Luke's other shoe off.

"Well, you can get plenty of rest here," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said. "I really could use some."

"I just want you to feel at home, just like last time," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said. "I really missed you."

"I miss you, too," Flynn said. "I was bragging about you the other day to Henry."

"Really," Luke said.

"I really did," Flynn said. "I told Henry that you were lots of fun."

"That's nice," Luke said. "CeCe told me that you were in good hands."

"I am," Flynn said. "Henry and I have been on exciting adventures together, and my mom is all for me getting exercise."

"Sounds like a wonderful person," Luke said.

"She really is," Flynn said. "Henry and I have also been on some vacations together."

"Oh, where did you two go together?" Luke asked.

"We've been to the lake, the Grand Canyon and to Los Angeles," Flynn said. "One time, we vacationed in Florida and we spent all week in the hot tub."

"Wow, that sounds cool," Luke said. "I should check out your back porch hot tub and your pool room while I am here."

"You should," Flynn said. "The pool room and the hot tub are both so much fun. Also, since you are tired, there is a bed in the pool room. It has a view of underwater, and you can watch TV."

"That sounds awesome," Luke said.

"It really is," Flynn said. "I will even take your socks off for you."

"That will be great, thanks," Luke said.

Flynn took off Luke's socks.

"There you go," Flynn said. "I am already in my swimming suit, so I will wait for you in the pool room."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said.

Flynn went to the pool room and sat on one of the pool seats while Luke changed into his swimming suit in the living room. Once Luke was done changing, he went to the pool room where Flynn was.

"Wow, this is nice," Luke said.

"Thanks," Flynn said. "Let me show you to the pool room bed."

Luke followed Flynn, who got up out of the pool seat and led Luke into the pool room bed. They both went on the pool room bed and closed the door behind them.

"Well, here we are," Flynn said.

"This is nice," Luke said. "There's the underwater view, and the TV, and the intercom, and what's with this?"

"Oh, that is the trash can," Flynn said. "I eat some of my meals here."

"Oh, okay," Luke said.

"Well, you can nap here as long as you wish," Flynn said.

"Okay, thanks, Flynn," Luke said.

Flynn left the pool room bed. Luke lied down on the bed and placed the towel blanket over him. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep. About three hours into his nap, Flynn woke him up on the intercom.

"Hey, Luke, just checking up on you," Flynn said. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Flynn," Luke said. "I am a little hungry, though."

"Well, Henry is fixing dinner," Flynn said. "What do you wish to have?"

"Some pizza would be nice," Luke said.

"Okay, coming right up," Flynn said.

Luke smiled and lied back down on the bed. He fell asleep again, but Flynn woke him up on the intercom again an hour later.

"The pizza is ready," Flynn said.

"Awesome, I'll be right there," Luke said.

Luke got out of the pool room bed. He swam to the front door to the pool room and got out of the pool room. He took the path to the front door and knocked. Flynn answered it.

"It's on the table," Flynn said. "And you get to meet Henry."

"Cool beans," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn went to the kitchen where the pizza was all set up. Sure enough, Henry was sitting near the kitchen table, eagerly setting up the plates for himself, Flynn and Luke.

"Henry, this is Luke," Flynn said. "Luke, this is Henry."

"Hey, Henry," Luke said.

"Hello," Henry said. "Flynn told me all about you."

"He told me he did," Luke said.

"He said you were a talented dancer," Henry said.

"I am," Luke said.

"That is awesome," Henry said. "How do you like living in New York?"

"It's a nice city," Luke said. "And I live in a nice penthouse with some nice people."

"Wow, sounds like Flynn and I need to go over there sometime," Henry said.

"Well, CeCe is there, and she is probably still going to need your Math smarts," Luke said.

"Oh, yeah, we are going to video chat our tutoring sessions," Henry said.

"Well, that is good to know," Luke said. "Thanks for the pizza, Henry. This is good."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "So, how do you like the pool room?"

"It's very comfortable, right down to the towels you used to blankets and sheets," Luke said.

"Do you want to sleep there tonight?" Flynn asked. "Before Henry made me the pool room, I would sometimes sleep on the couch, so I can take that tonight."

"That would be great," Luke said. "The atmosphere there is so relaxing that you can't help but fall asleep in there."

"I know, right?" Henry said. "It doesn't take long for Flynn and me to fall asleep in there."

"Yes, sometimes, we'd sleep until high noon in there," Flynn said.

"Wow, so it's a good place to sleep in, huh?" Luke asked.

"It sure is," Flynn said. "So, the pool room is ready when you are."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said. "This will be a great vacation for me."

Luke left the kitchen table and went back in the pool room. He swam in the pool for a little bit. About fifteen minutes into his swim, Flynn came in the pool room and swam with Luke. After about thirty minutes of swimming, they sat together on pool seats.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Luke asked.

"I know it was," Flynn said. "It's great to have fun with you again."

"I know," Luke said. "I see you have video game controllers."

"I do," Flynn said. "Want to play video games, Luke?"

"Sure thing, Flynn," Luke said.

Luke and Flynn turned on the TV in the pool and played some video games together. Their video game playing lasted for about three hours before Flynn and Luke became tired.

"Whew, what a rush," Luke said.

"Yeah, I think we should call it a night," Flynn said.

"Yeah, go on to your couch," Luke said.

"And you enjoy the pool room bed," Flynn said. "Good night, Luke."

"Good night, Flynn," Luke said.

Luke went in the pool room bed and went to sleep while Flynn did the same in the living room couch. Luke slept until two in the afternoon the next day. He woke up and left the pool room. He went to the back porch hot tub where Flynn was taking his afternoon nap. However, when Luke stepped into the hot tub, Flynn woke up.

"Hey, Flynn, sorry I woke you," Luke said.

"You've been asleep this long?" Flynn asked.

"I sure have," Luke said. "I was really tired."

"I remember one time, Henry took a 24 hour nap," Flynn said. "So, it's not weird. Henry fixed us all sandwiches. Do you want one?"

"I could go for a sandwich," Luke said.

"Okay, they are at the kitchen on a plate," Flynn said. "So, whenever you are ready to eat, you can have a sandwich."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said.

Luke went to the kitchen where the sandwiches were. Luke sat near the kitchen table and ate a sandwich. While he was still eating, Henry came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Luke," Henry said. "Did you really sleep this long?"

"I did," Luke said.

"Well, I did take a 24 hour nap, so it's not weird," Henry said. "Enjoying the refreshments I made?"

"I sure am," Luke said. "Thanks, Henry."

"You're welcome, Luke," Henry said. "So, are you going to do any dancing while you're here?"

"That is a good question," Luke said. "You and Flynn still ride over to that park, right?"

"Every now and then," Henry said. "We can go over there and you can entertain the crowd if you wish."

"That, I can do," Luke said.

"Okay, you can change in my room and then we can get you over there," Henry said.

Luke went to Henry's bedroom and changed into some play clothes. Once he was done, he went back to the kitchen where Henry was.

"Okay, I am done in there," Luke said.

"Okay, let me get Flynn up and we will go change," Henry said.

Henry went to the back porch to wake Flynn. Henry then went to his bedroom to change while Flynn did the same in the bathroom. Once they were done, they went back to the kitchen where Luke was.

"Are you ready?" Flynn asked.

"Let's do this," Luke said. "Wait, am I going to ride a bike, too?"

"Yes, I have an extra one," Henry said.

Henry got the extra bike for Luke, and Henry, Flynn and Luke rode their bikes to the park. Once they got there, Henry and Flynn placed towels on the park grass and sat on the towels.

"Okay, Luke, do your thing," Flynn said.

Luke began dancing, and indeed, it attracted a crowd. The crowd just watched at first, but after a few minutes of Luke's dancing, the crowd started cheering him on, saying, "Go, Luke! Go, Luke! Go, Luke! Go, Luke! Go, Luke!" After twenty minutes of dancing, Luke took his first break in the midst of cheering crowds. Luke sat on a nearby bench.

"You have a real gift," Henry said.

"I told you he was a really good dancer," Flynn said.

"I am never going to doubt you again, Flynn," Henry said.

"Thanks, guys," Luke said.

"Need any water?" Flynn asked. "Henry packed some in his bike basket. He's able to fit a cooler in that bike basket of his."

"Some would be great," Luke said.

Henry got up, went into his cooler and got a bottle of water for Luke.

"Thanks, Henry," Luke said.

"You're welcome, Luke," Henry said and then he returned to Flynn's side.

"So, are you going to dance some more?" Flynn asked.

"As long as the crowd is willing to watch me dance," Luke said.

"We are," Flynn said. "You're really good."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said.

After about a ten minute break, Luke got up and started busting some moves again. The onlookers started cheering and hollering for Luke as he entertained the audience. Luke continued to dance for the next thirty minutes before he took his second break. Luke sat on the bench in the midst of a crowd who enjoyed Luke's dancing so much that they asked Luke for his autograph. Luke signed several autographs and then relaxed on the bench for a little while.

"Your audience loves you," Flynn said.

"I know," Luke said. "I get this kind of reception at New York."

"Sounds like you're becoming well-known," Henry said.

"You're telling me," Luke said. "Did you see the people that were asking me for autographs?"

"I did see that," Flynn said. "You should come here more often."

"I should, shouldn't I?" Luke asked.

"For sure," Flynn said with an accent.

"Well, I will have one more dancing session, and then let's go back to Henry's place," Luke said.

"Alright, let's do it," Flynn said.

Luke got back up off the bench and did one more dancing spree for his fans. This time, the cheering and chanting turned into the audience creating music for Luke to dance to. There was even someone who was listening to rap music on his mp3 player, but once he saw Luke dancing, he got out his mp3 speakers, plugged his mp3 player to his speakers and got Luke to dance to the rap music he was listening to. By the time this dance session was over, Luke had danced for over an hour. He sat on the bench and drank more bottled water in the midst of fans whooping and hollering for Luke. The cheering was so loud and the crowd was so wild that it was heard blocks and blocks away.

"I think we need to go home," Luke said. "These cheering fans are getting out of hand. I'm surprised that the park ranger or the authorities haven't silenced them already."

"I agree," Flynn said. "Let's go back to Henry's place."

Luke, Henry and Flynn got on their bike helmets and their bikes and rode their bikes home. When they got home, they went in the front door and settled in the living room.

"So, did you have fun out there?" Flynn asked.

"I sure did," Luke said. "Thanks for taking me to the park."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "For sure you need to relax after all that dancing that you have done today."

"I know," Luke said. "I think I need to go to that hot tub."

"I think you should, too," Flynn said. "Go change in Henry's room and then you can go relax in there. I may go in there myself."

"Okay, Flynn," Luke said and then he went to Henry's bedroom to change into his swimming suit. Once he was through changing, he went to the back porch hot tub and relaxed in it. Fifteen minutes into his relaxation, Flynn joined Luke.

"What do you think?" Flynn asked.

"I love it," Luke said. "Thanks, Flynn."

"Sure thing," Flynn said.

Flynn and Luke relaxed together on the back porch hot tub until they fell asleep. After two hours, they woke up to a phone ringing.

"I'll get it, Henry!" Flynn yelled, and then he got out of the hot tub and to the nearest phone to answer it. It was Jessie.

"Hey, Flynn," Jessie said. "Is Luke still there?"

"He sure is," Flynn said. "He dazzled the people at the park today."

"That is awesome," Jessie said. "May I please talk to him?"

"You sure can," Flynn said and then he took the phone with him to the hot tub where Luke was. "Hey, Luke, Jessie wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Luke said and then he got the phone. "Hey, Jessie, what's up?"

"Hey, Luke, are you happy now that you got to see Flynn?" Jessie asked.

"Very much so," Luke said. "I got to entertain some people in the park and I got to meet Flynn's best friend, Henry."

"Okay, that's wonderful," Jessie said. "But, you need to come back to the penthouse soon."

"Why, Jessie?" Luke asked. "The people here at Chicago love me."

"Well, that said fact aside," Jessie said. "You can't stay there forever."

"But, I will end up missing Flynn again," Luke said.

"I know," Jessie said. "But, I miss you and the Ross kids miss you."

Luke sighed, and said, "I figured you would, but what am I going to do with Flynn?"

"Well, you two can use your gadgets to keep in touch," Jessie said.

"I guess we can do that," Luke said.

"Hey, Luke, if it makes you feel any better, I will see if you can come to Chicago more often," Jessie said.

"Okay, Jessie," Luke said. "I'll come home."

"See you soon," Jessie said and then the two hung up.

"Flynn, are you still there?" Luke asked.

"I am, why do you ask?" Flynn asked.

"Jessie wants me to come back home soon," Luke said.

"Oh, really," Flynn asked.

"Really, Flynn," Luke said. "I'm sorry, buddy."

"It's okay, as long as we keep in touch," Flynn said.

"I don't know if I want to go, though," Luke said. "I'll miss you too much."

"I know, Luke," Flynn said. "You're an awesome person."

"Thanks, Flynn," Luke said. "I really hope we can keep in touch."

"I hope so, too," Flynn said. "But, I am sure Jessie needs you and that New York needs you, so you probably need to go."

"You're right," Luke said. "I am sure New York misses me."

"Okay, Luke, let's get you packed so you can go," Flynn said.

Luke got out of the hot tub, dried off and put on some clothes. Once he did, he packed his things. Flynn and Henry were waiting for Luke to finish so they could say good bye to Luke.

"Bye, guys," Luke said.

"Don't worry," Henry said. "Flynn is in good hands."

"I know," Luke said. "CeCe seemed glad to be rid of Flynn."

"That's naturally CeCe," Flynn said. "But, it's okay. Henry takes good care of me."

"I know he does," Luke said. "Well, I'm going."

"Bye, Luke," Henry said. "Please keep in touch."

"I will do my very best," Luke said.

Luke gathered his things and took a limo to the airport, where his family's private jet took him back to New York. From there, another limo took him to the penthouse. Once he got to the penthouse, he took the elevator to his suite. There, Jessie was waiting for him in the living room.

"Well, I am here," Luke said.

"Hey, Luke," Jessie said. "Did you have fun with Flynn?"

"I did," Luke said.

"I am glad you did," Jessie said.

"Too bad I had to go," Luke said.

"I know, but I will see to it that you two keep in touch," Jessie said. "And I will also see about getting you back to Chicago in the future."

"Thanks, Jessie," Luke said.

"Now, go get some rest," Jessie said. "I am sure you are jetlag."

"I am a little bit," Luke said.

Luke got settled in his bedroom. Once he was done unpacking, he jumped on his bed and fell asleep.


End file.
